


The Play Date

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: One shot: Buffy and Willow are two six-year-old friends who play at dressing up as brides. They both agree on who they want to marry. One night, years later, Buffy is now the Slayer and someone looking exactly like Buffy’s childhood dream husband comes sauntering into an alley.This was just a little bit of fluff rolling around in my head, I hope you enjoy it.(This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own)Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	The Play Date

[](https://imgur.com/pHWtrLa)

“Mommy! Willow’s here!” Buffy said, clattering down the stairs in her blue dungaree’s, pink tee, frilly ankle socks and sneakers like a heard of elephants and racing to the front door, struggling to open it with both small hands.

“Willow, I’m so glad you came! It took foreeever to get to this time and mommy said I should be pa…patchins.”

Joyce drew up behind her daughter and lovingly ruffled her hair. “Buffy, I said you needed to be patient.”

“Yeah, mom, that’s what I said, patchins.” She said, frowning at her mom, before turning excitedly to her red headed friend and giving her hug. “I have Barbie’s and if you’re nice I’ll let you play with my Barbie Dream House!” Buffy whooped, rushing forwards and tugging her friend by the hand.

Willow pulled her hand away, looking up at her mother with wide hazel eyes. Her mom reached and affectionately brushed the little girls bangs away from her eyes. When the two mothers had set up the play date, Mrs. Rosenberg had told Mrs. Summers that her little girl was shy, she had one friend called Xander and wouldn’t usually play with other girls.

“Thanks so much for setting up this play date, Mrs. Summers. Willow doesn’t have too many friends in first grade but she seems to have taken a shine to Buffy since she arrived.” Mrs. Rosenberg said, urging Willow inside, pushing her forward lightly. “Go play sweetheart, mommy will come get you in a few hours.”

“Oh, my, please call me Joyce, no-body calls me Mrs. Summers, it makes me feel ancient.” She laughed and pawed the air.

“Then you must call me Barbara,” Mrs. Rosenberg smiled back warmly, “Go on, darling, Joyce wont bite.”

Joyce looked at the tiny girl who stood in her doorway with startling red hair in adorable pigtails tied with green ribbons, a checked green-white gingham dress and white Mary Jane's. Willow bit her lip and looked like she might just cry. Joyce wished she’d dressed her little tom boy, Buffy, in something a little frillier, as Barbara had clearly made a lot of effort for Willow’s visit that day. She knelt before Willow, brushing her apron down with a kind smile. “I don’t know about you, Willow, but I find it a little hard meeting new people. Shall we formally introduce ourselves?” Joyce said, holding her hand out to be shaken in a polite greeting.

Willow looked to her mom again before placing her small hand in Joyce’s.

Joyce shook it and said, “I’m very pleased to meet you Willow.”

“I-I’m pleased to meet you too.” She said, beaming at Joyce, her fear had evaporated almost as quickly as it arrived.

“Now, that means were friends, darling. How would you like some milk and cookies with Buffy?”

The little girl nodded rapidly and ran to where Buffy waited behind her mom, taking her new friends hand and running off to the bottom of the stairs, the two instantly chattering wildly about who would get first turns on the Barbie Dream House.

“You two go on up to Buffy’s room and play, I’ll bring your milk and cookies up in a little while.”

“Looks like you have the touch, Joyce?” Barbara remarked cheerfully.

“Oh, our little girls are just like anyone really, they need to feel welcome in a new place. How would you like a cup of coffee, Barbara?”

“Sounds heavenly, Joyce, I just haven’t been off my feet all day.”

The two chattered like old friends as they went off to have coffee and take the weight off their feet.

…………..

“My Barbie is married to this man, Willow, I didn’t get Ken for my birthday like I wanted, mommy got me new clothes.” Buffy pouted as she showed Willow her Action Man figure, he had short, white blonde hair, bright blue eyes, chiselled features and he wore black combat trousers and boots with a black tee. “We got him at a yard sale a gazillion miles away at my gramma’s,” she informed Willow, throwing her arms out and fabricating the distance as her grandmother lived only two blocks away.

“I hate new clothes!” Willow said with the venom only a six-year-old child could find in themselves over such a trivial matter. She was annoyed for Buffy, as getting clothes instead of toys for a birthday was the worst. “I-I wanted a new bike and mommy and daddy got me this dress and these shoes.” Willow grimaced, picking at a ribbon in her hair as she attempted to pull it out, even though she’d promised her mother she wouldn’t.

“When I grow up, I’m gonna marry a man just like him,” Buffy grinned, waving the male doll at Willow, “I call him Spike, like my gramma’s dog, cause he’s mean and his eyes are blue too.” Buffy informed Willow.

“W-why would want to marry a man who’s mean, Buffy?” Willow stuttered fearfully, she didn’t like mean boys, they pulled your hair and made you cry. Apart from Xander, he never made her cry and he gave her his brightly coloured hanky when she was scared because she’d broken the yellow crayon in Kindergarten. Xander was a nice boy.

Buffy giggled into her hand. “He’s not mean aaaalllll of the time, silly. Sometimes…” Buffy said, leaning to her friend’s ear and cupping her hand around it. “Sometimes he kisses Barbie, like this,” she whispered, pushing Action Man Spike’s, face to Barbie’s and making smooching noises with her lips. She giggled again as Willow blushed wildly.

“I want to marry Barbie.” Willow said thoughtfully, a resigned look on her face as she looked at the doll in her hands.

“You can’t marry Barbie!” Buffy yelled, reaching out and snatching the doll away from her friend.

“Why?” Willow began to snivel, large tears welling in her wide hazel eyes.

“I don’t know.” Buffy admitted, stroking the long blonde hair of her doll, tears threatening her own eyes as she knew she had upset her brand new friend.

She tentatively handed the doll back to Willow, who, by now was crying with gusto, gasping for breath amongst huge sobs. “I’m sorry, Willow, you can marry anyone you want, just don’t tell mommy I was mean to you, she says I should never be unkind to anyone and she might make me sit on the naughty step.” Buffy said, putting her arm around Willow and hugging her by way of apology.

Willow gave her a watery smile and took back the doll.

“Hey! Let’s play weddings, I can get my dress up box. I’ll marry Spike and you can marry Barbie, then you can be Mrs. Barbie and I’ll be Mr. Spike!” Buffy considered what she’d said for a moment, not sure if it sounded right, but she was too excited at the proposed game to think too much about it.

This was where Joyce found the two girls an hour later, Buffy wearing the lace curtain from her window over her head as a veil - while it was still attached to the window - and Willow, seated at the table taking tea with the dolls, both happily babbling away, oblivious to her watching them out in the hallway.

Joyce would quite happily keep her daughter at this age forever, the innocence of childhood play was a huge contrast to having to be an adult with responsibilities. She remembered her own childhood days as the happiest of her life but she would never give this up, watching her own daughter innocently playing with her friend and talking about such an adult thing as marriage.

She hoped that both girls got whatever they wished for in this life, it was a hard life and it was always easier with friends and a significant other to catch you when you fell.

Pushing the door open, she placed their milk and cookies at the tiny table.

“Mommy!” Buffy cried, smiling brightly, “This is the bestest wedding snack, ever!”

 

**Ten years later in the back alley behind The Bronze**

 

Buffy found herself in the back alley, a swift motion decimating the vampire into ashes.

She looked up, puzzled as she heard the sound of someone slowly clapping their hands.

“Nice work, love.” The newcomer drawled, lazily,

“Who are you?” The Slayer replied as she took in his outfit, her stomach jolting as she realised exactly who this man looked like and that he was damn hot too, which was just a bonus.

“You'll find out on Saturday.” He said in the sexiest accent she’d heard in, like, forever.

“What happens on Saturday?” Buffy replied, attempting not to smirk as her childhood memory dredged up both her and Willow playing at weddings.

“I kill you.” The bleached blonde replied.

Buffy was speechless as she took in the man’s words. Well, being realistic she hadn’t actually thought she’d be marrying any guy she met who dressed like Action Man Spike, but who knew? Way weirder things had happened in this town. She had only spoken a few words to him but, my, had he sounded suggestive and she felt a quiver run down through her belly to a place she really shouldn’t be thinking about at this moment, especially when he'd threatened to kill her.

She turned to Willlow. “Is it really him?” Buffy said, her eyes searching Willows for confirmation her friend was thinking the same thing.

Willow began to giggle, which in turn set Buffy off and soon the two were roaring in laughter.

They grasped each other’s shoulders, still hooting with merriment. “Spike!” they both shrieked, holding their stomachs as tears ran down their faces.

Xander shrugged his shoulders at the evil interloper as he watched his friends appear to lose their minds. “Am I missing something? What am I missing?” He said, totally confused.

Spike turned and headed out of the alley, his grand exit ruined by two twittering bints.

“Bloody women!” he growled as he walked away.

How the bleeding hell did they know him anyway?


End file.
